Demigods in the Mortal World
by Anaklusmos15
Summary: The cliche demigods meet mortals now with a holiday twist!
1. Callum

**Demigods in the Mortal World**

**I know this has been done a lot but I have wanted to do this for the longest time. There will be special themed one for holidays. E.g this one will be a Percebeth Halloween one. I accept requests if I like the idea**

**Callum POV**

As I got ready for the Halloween party at school I could think of the girl I was trying to impress. Annabeth Chase. The moment she walked into Golden Gates high, I was star-struck. At first she looked like a typical Californian dumb blonde **(AN. No offense to any blondes)**, but once class started she came out as one of, if not the smartest person on Earth. I was immediately sure that we were meant to be together. I was pretty smart (an 80% average) and I was good looking. I wasn't like one of those jocks who wanted to get into her pants. I took my time and got to know her and became her friend. I was going to ask her out tonight and then once she accepted I would kiss her. This year I was going as a scientist as the school had a contest that if you went in an academic related costume you would win a $100 gift-card. I knew Annabeth would come as an architect as she is always going on about architecture. I hoped into my Mazda _3_ and drove to school.

**20 minutes later **

As I got into the gymnasium, I looked around for Annabeth but I couldn't see her. I was sure she would be here early as she did say that she was going to come and when she goes somewhere she is never late. As I stood around drinking some punch, I saw Annabeth walk in and I had to say I was shocked and stunned at the same time. Shocked because she had come in in a PRINCESS costume. As far as I knew Annabeth was not that type of girl. Yet I was simply stunned because she looked absolutely gorgeous. I went up to her and I didn't know what to say.

"Hi Callum."

"H-H-H-hi Annabeth. You l-look amazing."

"Thanks. You don't look bad yourself as Albert Enstine."

"Thanks."

As I said that a boy about 6'3" in a knights/princes costume came in. He had a mess of deep black hair and sea-green eyes. By the way he looked I could tell from his look that he was a player. He came up to us and wrapped he arms around Annabeth's waist and started to talk.

"Hey wise girl!"

"Hey seaweed brain. Wait I want you to meet someone. Percy this is Callum a friend…" When she said that I winced wanting to be more. "… Callum this is my boyfriend Percy."

When she said that I was shocked. She had never mentioned a boyfriend.

"Nice to meet you. Annabeth's told me a lot about you" said Percy.

"Really? Cause she hasn't mentioned you at all" I said back.

"I'm offended wise girl! How come you never mentioned me to your friend?"

"It just never came up Percy. Now come on lets go and dance. See you around Calum."

As they left I came up with an idea on how to break up the both of them. To me it

looked like this Percy guy was a player. So I would tell Annabeth that I saw him kiss another girl once he left her side. Then as she broke up with him and started to cry, I would comfort her and then we would start to go out as well!

**Half an hour later**

As he left her side to get her punch I waited a minute before going up to Annabeth.

"Annabeth I have to tell you something. I saw Percy kissing another girl by the punch table."

Instead of being angry or sad she burst out laughing!

"That's real funny Callum! I know for a fact that Percy would never cheat on me!"

"Why are you even going out with him! I'm a hundred times smarter than he is!

Just think of all the smart babies we could have!"

It was at that point which she got real angry.

"Percy and I have gone through a lot together. He needs me and I need him. I love him and he loves me! Now get out of my sight before I tell Percy- who by the way is behind you to punch you out of the building!"

I turned around before all I saw was a fist fly towards my face.

**Later that evening**

I came to in the nurse's office. I got up and told the nurse that I was leaving. She told me to let her see my temperature before I was allowed to leave. As I left and walked to my car, I saw Annabeth and Percy kissing and getting into his car and leave. It was at that moment that I realized that Annabeth and Percy were in love with each other and that they were meant to be.

**AN. There it is the first chapter. Remember to review and tell me what I can fix. The next chapter will go up around Remembrance day. I'll have a poll on my profile for what the next chapter should be on. If you want to recommend something for chapter 3 then go right ahead. I can guarantee 2 updates a month. Thanks for reading and see you all next time! **


	2. AN! Poll is up!

**AN Hi guys this isn't an update. Just wanted to let you know that the poll for the next chapter is up. Please go and vote for whichever option you want to vote for. Thanks and Bye!**


	3. Sgt McCullian

Demigods in the Mortal World

Chapter 2

**Hi guys this is the Remembrance Day chapter. I am a very big 20****th**** Century history buff so I read a lot about the sacrifice of our men and women oversees. A shout out for all our armed forces members. Lest we forget. **

I was sitting at the park bench in Central park on Remembrance Day reliving the memories I had with my friends here back in the 1930's. It was when I noticed a young boy sit down next me.

"I want to thank you for your service sir" said the young boy.

I was shocked. I wasn't wearing my uniform and this boy recognized that I was a retired veteran.

"How did you figure out I was a veteran?" i asked him.

"My mom would look like that when she was on leave around Remembrance Day. She was killed when she was in Afghanistan in early April. She wanted to save the rest of her platoon and she took the incoming fire so that they could get away. Her death inspired them and they overtook the enemy positions. "

"I understand. I was here remembering the fun times I had with my friends. I was the only one out of us to survive the D-Day landing in 1944. This is what I do every year on Remembrance Day every year. We would spend almost every waking moment in this park together. It was around this very bench that we decided we would enlist in the army. We all ended up in the same unit and because of that we became more than friends; we became brothers. We survived the Tunisia and the Sicily landings together. When we got on the beach at Normandy, we stuck with each other and slowly advanced up the beach. We were attacking an enemy pillbox when a German got behind me. One of my friends took his knife for me. The other two were taken out by a sniper. I laid low and crept up on the sniper position and took him out with all the anger that I had and then went back and mourned my friends. I waited until some medics came and took their bodies away. I visit their graves whenever it's one of theirs birthdays."

"I also had a friend who risked his life to save me and a couple of friends. He died and my friends and I think he's dead because his body hasn't been found."

"Frank!"

Franks and the sergeant looked at where the voice came from. It was Hazel.

"Frank I've got good news! Leo is back! Come on let's go and see him!

"Ok wait. Goodbye sir! Thanks again for you service and hope I see you again.

"You too young man."

As the two of them walked away I kept on reminiscing on the good times I had with my friends.

**Thanks for reading folks! The poll for the next chapter will be up before I post this chapter so there are no confusions like last time. Also every week will have two options; "The loser" from the week before and a new one. If the loser keeps losing it will kept being put as an option until it wins or I think it's time to do it in which case there will be no options that chapter.**

**The options are **

**1) Leo and Calypso reuniting with the seven. **

**2) Tristan's colleagues come over and meet Jasper **

**Don't forget to review and have yourself a blazing day! (If anyone can tell me in the reviews you'll get yourself a virtual cookie and a shout out in the next chapter.)**


End file.
